Veni Vidi Amavi
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Stiles regarda ses amis. Il était heureux de les connaître. Il était heureux de les voir épanouis. Mais honnêtement, si on lui donnait le choix, il accepterait de ne jamais les rencontrer, si cela signifiait qu'ils aient tous des vies pleines et heureuses, sans malheur ni drame. [mention Sterek]


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis.**

 **Note :** **Bonjouuuuur ! Il y a quelques temps, il y a eu sur le groupe Sterek Pack une soirée drabble. J'avais écrit un petit texte, reprenant l'idée de cette fiction. Mais j'ai eu envie de l'étoffer un peu. Alors, voilàààààà ! En espérant que cela vous plaira !**

Stiles regarda les initiales sur l'étagère. Il laissa ses yeux dériver sur celles de ses amis, qui venaient juste de les noter. Il fit une pause quand il vit le DH, rappel qu'un jour, Derek Hale fut lui aussi un adolescent. Il eut un petit sourire triste.

C'était une page qui se tournait. Il eut une pensée pour tous ceux qui n'étaient plus. Cette histoire avait commencé comme une banale sortie en forêt (enfin, si on classait « chercher la moitié d'un corps » dans banal) et ça s'était terminé en bain de sang.

 _Erica. Boyd. Allison._

Des amis qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de voir tout ce que la vie leur réservait. Qui avaient la vie devant eux, mais à qui le surnaturel avait tout volé. 

Ceux qui étaient partis. Qui ne supportait plus tout ce désespoir, cette désolation.

 _Jackson,_ incapable d'accepter tout ce qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire quand il était un Kanima.

 _Derek_ , qui avait vu sa famille brûler parce qu'on l'avait manipulé. Persuadé que tout était de sa faute. Il portait cette culpabilité sans faillir.

 _Isaac_ , qui avait vu en Allison un avenir radieux, loin de son enfance désastreuse. Il s'était surpris à rêver d'un futur plus doux. La mort de la jeune femme l'avait anéanti, entraînant avec elle tous les rêves qu'il avait pu faire.

Stiles leva les yeux, quittant les initiales et tous les souvenirs qui y étaient reliés et vit ses amis, debout au milieu de la bibliothèque, en train de l'attendre. Il se souvenait de son entrée en seconde, avec comme seul ami Scott. Et il pouvait voir comment ils avaient tous évolué.  
Scott était devenu un leader. Oublié le gamin discret au sourire un peu niais. Ses lèvres se recourbaient maintenant en une expression charmeuse et sa voix assurée séduisait tout le monde. Lydia avait arrêté de se faire passer pour une idiote, elle assumait maintenant son génie, tout en continuant à être la Reine des Abeilles. Mais elle avait compris que les deux n'étaient pas incompatibles. Malia apprenait doucement l'hypocrisie de la vie en société, elle commençait à accepter qu'il existait deux facettes d'elle-même et qu'elle pouvait cohabiter. Qu'elle n'était pas plus idiote qu'une autre. Et qu'elle n'était pas coupable de la mort de sa famille.

Il était heureux de les connaître. Il était heureux de les voir épanouis. Mais honnêtement, si on lui donnait le choix, il accepterait de ne jamais les rencontrer, si cela signifiait qu'ils aient tous des vies pleines et heureuses, sans malheur ni drame.

.II. 

Ce que Stiles ne savait pas, c'est que les souhaits peuvent parfois être entendus.

Ainsi, dans un autre monde, la famille Hale ne brûla pas, Kate ayant été arrêtée à temps par un Shérif Stinlinski soupçonneux. Quand il alla voir Talia pour lui parler de cette femme plus âgée qui tournait autour de son fils, cette dernière dépêcha Peter, pour tirer cette histoire au clair. Son identité fut vite découverte et cela entraîna la colère de l'Alpha. Bien sûr, Derek ne fut pas content de la décision d'empêcher tout contact entre les deux. Cependant, la menace de porter plainte contre Kate pour détournement de mineur porta ses fruits puisqu'elle resta à l'écart de Derek, malgré ses tentatives pour braver l'interdiction. Il fut anéanti quand Christopher Argent vint s'excuser auprès de la Meute, leur apprenant les intentions de sa jeune sœur. La grande majorité de la famille déménagea, comprenant Gérard le patriarche, Kate et Victoria, l'épouse de Chris, que son mari découvrit pour la première fois sous son vrai jour quand elle affirma que brûler des enfants, s'ils appartenaient à une Meute, lui était totalement égal. Ce jour-là, Chris et Allison, sa jeune fille, devinrent une famille, plus heureuse à deux qu'elle ne l'avait été à 5.

Laura travailla ardemment à devenir une alpha aussi renommée et juste que l'est sa mère. Elle rencontra son compagnon, par hasard, quand il se transforma en Chien de l'Enfer pour la protéger. Jordan Parrish ignorait tout du monde surnaturel et comment contrôler sa seconde personnalité, comme il l'appelait. Elle se fit un plaisir de tout lui expliquer autour d'un verre. Puis, autour d'un dîner. Et enfin, autour d'un lit. Il rejoignit rapidement le Manoir Hale, savourant le fait d'être entouré d'une grande famille, lui à qui la solitude pesait. Le jour où, en écoutant son conjoint, Laura apprit qu'un jeune garçon était maltraité par son père, elle en parla à sa mère et elles se mirent d'accord pour l'accueillir au sein de la Meute, en tant qu'humain ou en tant que loup. Le jeune garçon sauta sur l'occasion de quitter son père et demanda la morsure. Ainsi, Isaac rejoignit la meute. 

Le mari de Talia rentra un soir à la maison, démoralisé. L'état d'une de ses patientes se dégradait jour après jour, alors qu'elle avait à peine 17 ans. Après maintes recherches, ils découvrirent que la morsure pouvait guérir des cas graves d'épilepsie. Erica accepta, à condition que son petit-ami orphelin puisse rejoindre lui aussi la Meute, en tant qu'humain. Cependant, Boyd refusa de laisser Erica endurer cela seule et demanda à être mordu aussi. Ainsi Boyd et Erica rejoignirent la Meute et se lièrent d'une amitié sincère avec Isaac.

Un jour, un coyote entra sur le territoire des Hale. Après quelques mois à la regarder les fuir sans pour autant s'en aller, ils découvrirent qu'elle était en fait un coyote-garou, vraisemblablement la fille de Peter et qu'elle n'arrivait pas ou ne voulait pas reprendre forme humaine. Après beaucoup d'aide, Malia put se retransformer en jeune fille. Elle fut intronisée dans la famille et, malgré quelques disputes explosives, Peter et elle apprirent à se connaître. Quand la Louve du Désert vint pour tuer sa fille, elle tomba sur un Peter ivre de rage de s'être fait voler des années avec sa fille. Il la démembra, voulant s'assurer que plus jamais elle ne tenterait de menacer sa fille. Malia comprit ce jour-là qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur son père. 

Cora trouva son compagnon, un jour, en allant voir Deaton. Il soignait un chien en souriant, comme si cela pouvait aider à atténuer sa peur. Scott fut surpris que cette fille, belle et respirant la confiance, s'intéresse à lui. Elle eut la permission de lui parler des loups-garous. Et bien que celui fût étonné d'apprendre que tout un monde existait sans qu'il en ait connaissance, il fut surtout curieux. Quand une crise d'asthme plus violente que les autres manqua de le tuer, il demanda si la morsure pouvait le guérir. La réponse fut positive et elle lui fut accordée, après qu'il ait révélé l'existence des loups à sa mère, avec l'accord de son alpha. Ainsi Scott rejoignit la Meute.

Un jour, Isaac croisa une jolie brune au détour d'une rue et il en tomba instinctivement amoureux. Plus tard, il apprit qu'elle s'appelait Allison Argent. Il craignit qu'on lui interdise tout contact au vue du passé entre les deux familles mais à sa grande surprise, on lui permit de la fréquenter. Elle était au courant pour les loups, et bien qu'élevée par son grand-père pour les trouver dangereux et monstrueux, elle appréciait de passer du temps avec Isaac. Son père se dépêcha de la rassurer sur les intentions de la meute Hale, après avoir été les menacer. Allison fut la première chasseuse de l'Histoire à appartenir à une meute de loup-garou. Son père devint un membre honoraire par la même occasion.

Derek finit le lycée et décida de partir faire ses études dans un endroit qui ne lui rappellerait ni Kate, ni Page. Columbia eut sa préférence, surtout parce que son Master en Langue Anglaise était très réputé. Ces quelques années lui firent beaucoup de bien, mais il avait maintenant envie de rentrer à la maison, et apprécier à nouveau d'être entouré de sa famille et Meute. Quand il rentra, les louveteaux étaient assis dans la cuisine. Tous ces jeunes avaient été transformé lorsqu'il était à l'université, en conséquence, il les connaissait peu, voire pas du tout. Ses sens furent en alerte dès qu'il entra dans la maison. De nouvelles odeurs lui emplissaient les narines, se mêlant aux sentiments de joie et d'espièglerie. Il inspira profondément, savourant l'odeur de la maison. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'où provenait la majorité des sons lorsqu'il entendit parle un inconnu à la voix très plaisante. En entrant dans la pièce et il tomba sur Stiles Stilinski. Il découvrit que ce dernier était sarcastique, loyal et terriblement beau. Et intelligent. Il comprit très rapidement le lien qu'il partageait avec Derek et fut intronisé dans la meute le lendemain soir. Cependant, il refusa la morsure, excepté en dernier recours, arguant que la lycanthropie en plus de son TDAH serait impossible à gérer. Derek ne trouva rien à redire là-dessus, son compagnon serait toujours parfait, qu'il puisse courir sous la lune avec lui, ou non.

Dans un monde parallèle, Stiles avait décidé de sacrifier la joie d'être avec ses amis, contre le bonheur de chacun d'eux. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que certaines âmes étaient faites pour être rassemblées.

 **Voilà pour cette histoire ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, si vous voyez des fautes, si vous avez aimé ou non, si vous avez envie de parler de votre (non) envie de rentrer en cours / au travail / … Portez-vous bien !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : le titre** _ **Veni. Vidi. Amavi**_ **. signifie** _ **Je suis venu. J'ai vu. J'ai aimé.**_ **Pas forcément un grand lien avec l'histoire mais j'étais en manque d'idée ^^**


End file.
